


red stripe pajamas

by minimongi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, both are whipped, lapslock, seungwoo is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimongi/pseuds/minimongi
Summary: seungyoun has to go, wooseok tries to look for comfort.





	red stripe pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> written on my twitter based on this fanart https://twitter.com/dufy_xx/status/1165299341168238592?s=19

wooseok is going to sleep alone.

seungyoun has a gig out of town tomorrow and he must head there tonight. seungyoun had asked him to come along, of course, but wooseok was feeling under the weather so he stayed behind (which made seungyoun also felt reluctant to go but wooseok said the show must go on).

  
"are you sure you'll be okay being alone? i really don't think i can survive a night without you...", seungyoun said with pout evident in his tone, to which wooseok replied with a <strike>light</strike> flick on seungyoun's forehead.  
"you're such a big baby. stop being silly and just go already. i know seungwoo has been ringing you nonstop since half an hour ago, right?"

seungyoun sighed while putting on a sad face, he knew he just couldn't win a debate with wooseok. especially when wooseok IS the right one; seungwoo has been messaging and calling him since forever ago.

  
seungyoun decided to use the one weapon that always works on wooseok: a hug. seungyoun wrapped his arms around his lover's small figure, burying his face on top of the smaller's head while inhaling the scent of wooseok's soft flowery shampoo. wooseok smiled, _how domestic_, he thought to himself. wooseok then tightened his wrap around seungyoun's waist. "you know i'll miss you too but it's literally just for one night. you should go now, so you can come back home to me soon", wooseok said as he looked up and smothered seungyoun's face with light kisses as if promising him that he will get rewarded with **something** once he got back from the gig.

as if knowing what's going on inside the house, seungwoo honked his car startling the couple. reluctantly, seungyoun let go of the man in his embrace.

he turned around towards the door, only to take a sudden turn and place a kiss on wooseok's red cherry lips. it didn't take long for wooseok to kiss seungyoun back; their lips know their way around each other's after all.

this time, the rapid knocking on their door startled them and forced them to separate their lips. they know who's behind the door (they might have memorized the knocking pattern as it's not the first time this happened). seungyoun just sighed and kissed wooseok's forehead before saying sorry because he REALLY had to go and he didn't want to face seungwoo's wrath.

what wooseok didn't anticipate was: how much he was gonna miss seungyoun that night.

(yeah right. JUST one night and yet he was already missing seungyoun this much only an hour after seungyoun left).

so instead of sleeping, wooseok rummaged through their wardrobe looking for a particular piece of clothing: seungyoun's red stripes pajamas. his face lit up once he found it and he didn't take a second longer to wear it. he tried to sleep after that, sincerely thinking that seungyoun's pajamas would help to ease his longing for his boyfriend.

it didn't work.

wooseok still couldn't sleep because he missed seungyoun too much.

wooseok scoffed, _this is ridiculous_, he scolded himself. he went up from the bed and he busied himself by setting up his phone on the dressing table, while he unbuttoned some (okay, ALMOST all) of the buttons. after taking some pictures (which didn't take long cause he knew he would always look good anyway), he looked at his phone screen and smiled victoriously when he found the one picture that would be the most perfect to send to his seungyoun.

wooseok quickly typed a message on his phone after attaching said [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECv5kMUUEAAHmeU?format=jpg&name=large): 'turns out i miss you more than i thought i'd be so i'm borrowing this. feels kinda like your embrace but not quite the same. come home soon.'

little did wooseok know, seungyoun and seungwoo were not that far yet because seungyoun was sulky and refused to go without eating a pancake, so they stopped by the diner only 5 miles away from his home.

when seungyoun received the message and THE picture in the middle of sulkily eating his pancake, he quickly ate everything and demanded seungwoo to bring him back home right that instant. seungyoun kept his ears closed tight from seungwoo's constant nagging that they absolutely have to be in the technical meeting early in the morning.

(seungwoo drove him home anyway)

when he arrived at their home, he saw the light in their room was already turned off which means wooseok was sleeping. he quietly unlocked and opened the door, walking fast towards their bedroom. the sight that welcomed him was...lovely (to say the least). wooseok, sprawled on their bed with pajamas still unbuttoned, face more beautiful than everything he's ever set his eyes on.

so he sat down, caressed wooseok's hair down to his face and he let his fingers linger a second longer on wooseok's lips. that one second longer made wooseok stir in his sleep and slowly he opened his eyes.

wooseok's sleepy eyes met with seungyoun's smiling ones. he rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the current situation.

"baby? why are you here?", he asked while sitting up from his position, still not fully grasping the situation.

seungyoun, who couldn't resist his boyfriend's adorable confused face, quickly scooted so he was behind wooseok. he pulled wooseok in to his embrace and let his hands rubbing lazy circles on wooseok's sides which made wooseok slightly shiver. 

seungyoun buried his face on wooseok's neck before whispering on his ear, "you said you miss me. of course i'm here".

he proceeded on planting soft kisses on wooseok's smooth beautiful neck while his hands wander inside the pajamas. his hands know their way.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on the bus during my way back home so idk haha also my first time writing, hope (at least) someone likes this! ++++feedback is very very very welcome


End file.
